Una Poderosa Alianza
Una Poderosa Alianza es un fan-fic crossover entre las series Red Fork X, del usuario Redfork2000, y Nath: Un Pegaso Aventurero, del usuario Ritter Louie227. Sinopsis El Reino de Equestria corre peligro, ya que se han aliado dos poderosos villanos con el objetivo común de apoderarse del reino: Bright Spark y Pegaso Alto. Para enfrentar esta gran amenaza, dos poderosos héroes deberán formar una alianza y salvar el día. Personajes Personajes principales * Red Fork * Nathaniel Rocket Dasher * Blue Ocean * Bella Marie Lynet * Twilight Sparkle Antagonistas / Villanos * Pegaso Alto * Bright Spark * Spring Leaf * North Star * Quartz Quadrant * Twi-bot Capítulo 1 Es un día normal como cualquier otro en Ponyville. Las aves cantan, las flores crecen, los ponis están haciendo sus labores diarias, y Red Fork y Blue Ocean están enfrentando otra máquina de Bright Spark. Esta vez, Bright Spark está usando una máquina voladora que tiene una gran bola de demolición encadenada en la parte de abajo. * Bright Spark: Olvídalo Red Fork, esta vez no vas a vencerme. * Red Fork: Sí claro, siempre dices lo mismo, pero ya sabemos como termina. * Bright Spark: ¡Esta vez será diferente! Bright Spark mueve la máquina de lado a lado, haciendo que la bola de demolición haga un movimiento pendular. Red Fork y Blue Ocean esquivan la bola de demolición. Red Fork dispara rayos mágicos hacia Bright Spark, logrando hacerle daño a la máquina. * Red Fork: ¿Ves? Es lo mismo de siempre. * Bright Spark: Esta vez no. ¡Esta máquina es tan poderosa que supera mis expectaciones! * Blue Ocean: Eso quiere decir que calculaste mal. Eso sería un fracaso en mi opinión. * Bright Spark: ¡Ja! Yo no esperaría que entendieras lo que es estar orgulloso del poder de tus creaciones. Las tuyas siempre explotan justo al encenderlas. * Blue Ocean: ¡Oye! * Red Fork: Pues, las tuyas explotan también Bright Spark. ¿Quieres ver? Red Fork se sube a un árbol. Bright Spark intenta golpear a Red Fork con la bola de demolición, pero Red Fork salta del árbol antes de que la bola haga colisión. Sin embargo, cuando la bola de demolición choca con el árbol, lo hace con tanta fuerza que el árbol se viene abajo, cayendo justo sobre la máquina de Bright Spark. * Bright Spark: ¿Qué? ¡No! La máquina de Bright Spark explota en cuánto el árbol la aplasta. Una vez que se despeja el humo de la explosión, Red Fork y Blue Ocean ven a Bright Spark sentado sobre un montón de piezas metálicas, con su cara llena de cenizas. * Red Fork: Oye, no te queda mal el nuevo look. * Bright Spark: ¡No puede ser! ¡Me las vas a pagar, Red Fork! Bright Spark se retira a su laboratorio, mientras que Red Fork y Blue Ocean celebran su victoria. * Red Fork: Bueno, ya terminamos nuestro trabajo aquí. * Blue Ocean: ¿Qué hacemos ahora? * Red Fork: ¿Ir a jugar videojuegos? * Blue Ocean: Totalmente. Red Fork y Blue Ocean se van a la casa de Red Fork para jugar videojuegos. Mientras tanto, Bright Spark regresa a su base, frustrado porque ha sido derrotado por Red Fork nuevamente. Twi-bot ve a su jefe entrar, y decide apoyarlo. * Twi-bot: ¿Está todo bien, Bright Spark? * Bright Spark: ¡Claro que no! ¡Ese unicornio gordo y rojo volvió a vencerme! * Twi-bot: Entonces, ¿lo mismo de siempre? * Bright Spark: Sí. sienta en un sillón, mientras Twi-bot procede a ponerle vendas donde está herido ¡Tiene que haber alguna forma de vencer a ese unicornio! * Twi-bot: Hemos intentado casi todo, Bright Spark. * Bright Spark: Pero debe quedar algo por hacer. ¡Lo que sea! Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Pegaso Alto estaba pensando en otro plan para destruir a los héroes,cuando de pronto, entre sus posibles aliados, vio el contacto de Bright Spark, y luego de recordar las maldades y planes malévolos que realizó contra Equestria, decidió enviar a su Base Central una petición de alianza. * Pegaso Alto: a [[North Star]] North! ¡¿Sabes lo que esto significa?! * North Star: Por supuesto,señor. La Oportunidad de aliarnos con un Ícono de la Maldad. Es perfecto! * Pegaso Alto: un poco Ay North,me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad. Por eso eres mi mano derecha... * North Star: Me alegra oír que mis servicios son productivos para usted. * Pegaso Alto: dice a su recepcionista que solicite hablar con Bright Spark * Recepcionista: Entendido señor! la llamada e inmediatamente la marca a las Bases de Bright Spark * Pegaso Alto: ¡Esto va sobre ruedas! Ansioso Pegaso Alto espera ansioso la respuesta de Bright Spark... Mientras, tanto, en la base de Bright Spark, él sigue frustrado por su reciente derrota ante Red Fork, cuando de repente, Twi-bot se va un momento a contestar un teléfono. * Twi-bot: ¿Sí? ¿Quién habla? Entiendo. Interesante. Le avisaré a él de su ofrecimiento. Muchas gracias. cuelga * Bright Spark: ¿Quién era? * Twi-bot: Era la recepcionista de otro villano. Dice que te quiere proponer una alianza. * Bright Spark: ¿Una alianza, dices? Hm... esto podría funcionar. Pero primero creo que lo apropiado sería ir a hablar con él personalmente. ¿Te dijo cuál es su dirección? * Twi-bot: Sí. ¿Quiere que vayamos? * Bright Spark: Por supuesto. Vamos Twi-bot, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Presiento que esto será justo lo que necesito para finalmente vencer a ese unicornio rojo. Bright Spark y Twi-bot se dirigen a la base de Pegaso Alto para hablar con él.Cuando llegaron ahí,los Guardias los detuvieron,pero en cuanto Pegaso Alto salió de su oficina,los dejó pasar... * Pegaso Alto: Bienvenidos,aliados [ con Kassi (la gatita de Spring Leaf) en su regazo mientras la acaricia] * North Star: Sientense! muestra las sillas y estos se sientan * Pegaso Alto: Nosotros tenemos objetivos en común,¡Gobernar Equestria!,pero esos Red Fork y Nathaniel nos lo impiden por separado,pero juntos iracundamente unas figuras de acción de Red Fork y Nathaniel Adiós... * Kassi: asusta un poco ante esto Miau! * North Star: da una galleta a la gatita * Bright Spark: ¿A qué punto quieres llegar? * Pegaso Alto: Mira Bright SPark, voy a hacerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar. Con mis conocimientos y mis Industrias Rocket,así como tus ingenios y maldad pura,desde un ejercito robot diabólico hasta un rayo laser nuclear interpoligonal que destruya países enteros! * North Star: Entonces, ¿Que opinan? Era una oferta tentadora y muy razonable... Pegaso Alto tenía el poder y Bright Spark tenía los planes y la tecnología... ¡Era Perfecto! * Bright Spark: Yo opino que tienes un trato. Bright Spark y Pegaso Alto se dan el casco, cerrando así el trato. * Pegaso Alto: Bien Bright,mañana nos veremos de nuevo para una reunión! Firmaremos los contratos y entonces,Equestria procederá a ser mía! Di...digo,nuestra! * Bright Spark: Perfecto. Estoy ansioso por que desarrollemos nuestros planes para que yo... digo, nosotros... dominemos Equestria. * North Star: ¡Gratificante! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¿Quieren soda, caballeros? Mientras tanto,Nathaniel y White Iron estaban haciendo la Tercera Edición de su cómic Heroes of Equestria. White estaba dibujando sus escenas y Nathaniel estaba viendo su teléfono. * Nathaniel: ¡Jajajajaja! un meme de gatos Ay, El Gato Engatusado... Jajaja. * White Iron: ¡Jajaja si! Nath, pásamelo a mí. * Nathaniel: ¡Voy! * White Iron: Oye,ya terminé... muestra el cómic y la señala las partes donde White (Como Darkat) ataca al villano Toma eso monstruo tonto! * Nathaniel: Wow White,¡Dibujas genial! * White Iron: Gracias amigo * Nathaniel: Bien, me toca mi parte, ¡a ver! * White Iron: Espera, ¡Nath! * Nathaniel: ¿Que pasó White? * White Iron: Se acabaron las Lays... ¡Oh no! Ya no quedan Cheetos! * Nathaniel: Entonces, ¡es hora de ir a la Tienda a comprar mas! Nathaniel y White salieron de la Casa de Nathaniel para ir a la Tienda a comprar mas Frituras. Compraron Lays, Cheetos y algunas gomitas, salieron de la tienda y se disponían a ir de vuelta a Casa de Nathaniel, y en medio vuelo un alboroto se formó... * Ciudadanos: AHHHH por la ciudad muy angustiados Nath y White no entendían de qué estaban corriendo los ciudadanos. Sin embargo, de repente, una poderosa onda de sonido los empuja a los dos hacia atrás, haciendo que aterricen en unos arbustos. * Music Jammer: ¡Prepárense, porque esta fiesta va a estar de locura! Nathaniel y White Iron salen de los arbustos, y se dan cuenta que se trata de un psicópata fiestero que está atacando Ponyville. * Nathaniel / White Iron: ¡ES HORA DE SER HEROES! * White Iron: transforma en Darkat * Nathaniel: Vamos por ese villano. a [[Bella Lynet|Bella]] Mientras tanto en casa de Bella,ella estaba chateando con Sweetie Note por mensaje,entonces recibió la llamada de Nath. * Bella Lynet: ¡Hola Nath! * Nathaniel: Hola Bella, ¡es hora de ser Héroes! * Bella: ¡Voy para ayá! ... ¡Adios Sweet! un mensaje a Sweetie Note,luego sale volando por la ventana y va hacia la casa de White Iron Nathaniel, White Iron y Bella se reunieron en aquella plaza para derrotar a Music Jammer, como hacían casi todos los días con todos los Villanos. Pero de pronto... * Red Fork: a la escena con una pose heroica ¡No teman! Red Fork está aquí! * Music Jammer: ¡Ja! No durarán ni cinco minutos contra mí. ¡Mi fiesta los dejará locos! Music Jammer empieza a usar su equipo de sonido para generar poderosas ondas de sonido, atacando así a los héroes. Red Fork rápidamente corre en zigzag, evitando las ondas de sonido que dispara Music Jammer. * Nathaniel: ¿Espera que? ¿Quien es ese Unicornio? * Bella: ¡HEY! Oye amigo, ¡los héroes de verdad llegaron a resolver el Problema! Red Fork seguía corriendo alrededor de Music Jammer, así que Nathaniel, White Iron y Bella decidieron volar cerca de este para hablarle acerca de que se vaya a una Zona Segura, ya que no sabían que Red Fork también es héroe. Sin embargo, Red Fork se está moviendo muy rápido, y no logran acercarse lo suficiente. * Music Jammer: ¡Deja de moverte tanto! lanzando ondas de sonido hacia Red Fork * Red Fork: da la vuelta, y corre en reversa, sin embargo, aún logra esquivar las ondas de sonido sin problema ¡Eres muy lento! Vamos, acelera el paso. Music Jammer se irrita y empieza a atacar más rápido. Sin embargo, Red Fork logra acercarse lo suficiente, y se estrella directo contra el equipo de sonido de Music Jammer, dañándolo. * Music Jammer: ¡No! ¿Sabes cuánto pagué por este nuevo equipo de sonido? a Red Fork lejos con una onda de sonido * Red Fork: a algunos metros de [[Music Jammer]] No, pero debiste pensar en ello antes de atacar Ponyville. * Nathaniel: ¡Hey! Rockero loco, deja de aterrorizar la ciudad a [[Music Jammer] con algunos ataques mágicos] * White Iron: sobre Red Fork, Music Jammer y Nathaniel, empieza a lanzar rayos hacia Red Forky Music Jammer ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Estan causando un Problema que puede afectar a los ciudadanos de Ponyville! * Red Fork: los rayos Hey, relájate. Estoy aquí para detener a este loco. Háganse a un lado, por favor. Red Fork salta, y toma a White Iron, para luego ponerlo en un lugar seguro. * Red Fork: Quédate ahí para que no te hagas daño, ¿ok? * Music Jammer: ¡Hora de subir el volumen! Music Jammer sube el volumen, creando ondas de sonido aún más fuertes. Red Fork esquiva una, y luego corre en zigzag hasta llegar a Music Jammer. * Red Fork: Hey, ¿nunca te dijeron que escuchar música muy alta es malo para tus oídos? * Music Jammer: Cuando acabe contigo, tus oídos será el menor de tus problemas. * Red Fork: los hombros Sólo decía. Music Jammer lanza una poderosa onda de sonido hacia Red Fork, y se sorprende cuando ya no puede ver a Red Fork. * Music Jammer ¿Lo logré? ¿Ya gané? Music Jammer no se daba cuenta que en realidad Red Fork estaba justo detrás de él. Red Fork se ríe un poco, haciendo que Music Jammer se dé la vuelta. Cuando Music Jammer hace esto, Red Fork le da un golpe en la cabeza, le saca la lengua, y gira alrededor del equipo de sonido, destruyéndolo rápidamente. * Music Jammer: ¡Me las vas a pagar! * Red Fork: Lo siento viejo, no hay devoluciones. * Music Jammer: ¡Volveré! Music Jammer se va corriendo, mientras Red Fork lo ve alejarse. * Red Fork: Todo en un día de trabajo. Spring Leaf estaba observando de lejos la Batalla, y como Music Jammer perdió, decide ayudarlo y empezar a pelear de nuevo... * Spring Leaf: [ baja hasta el suelo y le da una mano a Music Jammer ] Que gusto ver a los héroes de nuevo... ¿Me extrañaron? * Nathaniel / White Iron / Bella: Oh no... ¡Es la Hierba! * Sweetie Note: en los arbustos sale y grita Miren chicos, la pelea esta por comenzar¡Hablen mas fuerte para que pueda seguir transmitiendo la pelea! * Blue Ocean de entre los arbustos también ¿Qué? Claro que no, yo empecé a grabar primero. su celular * Red Fork: ¿Ahora qué pasa? * Spring Leaf: Eso es Obvio... [ salta y con su Amuleto ataca a los chicos con sus poderes de plantas ] * Sweetie Note: Ahhh [ cae lejos de el arbusto donde estaba y su celular se pierde entre los arbustos] ¡Ah! Mi teléfono [ intenta moverse entre los arbustos buscando su dispositivo pero no lo encuentra entre tanto matorral] Mientras tanto, Apple Bloom y María estaban viendo la Transimisión en Vivo de la pelea en sus teléfonos desde el Parque de Ponyville... * Apple Bloom: ¡Vamos! * María: ¡Derriben a ese tonto chicos! En eso pasa Red Spoon. * Red Spoon: ¿Qué hacen? * Apple Bloom: ¡Están transmitiendo una batalla en vivo! Mira. * Red Spoon: Oh, ya veo. Incluso está Red Fork. De vuelta a la pelea, Red Fork se teletransporta, apareciendo justo detrás de Spring Leaf, y atacándolo con rayos mágicos y golpes rápidos. * Red Fork: Vamos, debes ser más rápido que eso. Mientras Sweetie Note busca entre los arbustos, Blue Ocean sale de los arbustos de nuevo. * Blue Ocean: Oye, no muevas tanto, que intento grabar la batalla para my canal de Ponytube. * Sweetie Note: Trato de hacer lo mismo, Chico loco... De vuelta a la pelea... * Spring Leaf: [ cae al suelo ante los ataques de Red Fork ] Ay nooooo... ¡Me han derrotado! levanta rapidamente y levita ¿¡De verdad creyeron que con unos Destellitos iban a derrotarme!? ¡PUES MAL! * Nathaniel: Demonios hacia donde esta Spring Leaf y empiezan a darse puñetazos ¿¡POR QUE NUNCA LOGRAMOS DERROTARTE TOTALMENTE!? * Spring Leaf: Porque yo soy La Hierba... pícaramente, luego le da un cabezazo a Nath y hace que este caiga al suelo * Bella: ¡Nath! hacia donde cayó ¿Estás bien? * Nathaniel: No estoy muy seguro... * Bella: Las vas a pagar, Hierba hacia donde está Spring Leaf y empieza a atacarles como loca * Red Fork: Muy bien, se acabaron los juegos. Red Fork se teletransporta, apareciendo un par de metros arriba de Spring Leaf, tomándolo por sorpresa. Acto seguido, cae encima de este, aplastándolo con su peso. * Red Fork: ¿Qué tal eso? Antes de que Spring Leaf pueda hacerle algo a Red Fork, él se teletransporta de nuevo, apareciendo delante de Spring Leaf, y le da una rápida combinación de golpes, con el último siendo lo suficiente poderoso para tumbarlo contra un árbol. * Red Fork: ¡Vamos! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? * Spring Leaf: ¡Rayos! No siento la cara... * Nathaniel: Eso me alegra bastante dolido * Music Jammer: a todos lastimados, y Red Fork parado frente a él Uh... ¡Adiosito! corriendo * Red Fork: Así está mejor. Muy bien, aquí ya acabó la función. Todos pueden retirarse. * Blue Ocean: de los arbustos ¡Eso estuvo genial! Lo tengo todo grabado. Espera a que suba esto a mi canal de Ponytube. * Sweetie Note: Yo lo haré Primero, ¡Pony tonto! * Blue Ocean: unas teclas ¿Ah sí? Pues ya lo hice, ¡Pony tonta! Suena la música de "Turn Down for What" mientras Blue Ocean se pone gafas de sol, y suena una corneta. * Nathaniel: Eso fue rápido... Y tu Spring Leaf: ¡HORA DE QUE VAYAS A PRISION! * Spring Leaf: ¡Sigue soñando, MC PATO! * Nathaniel / Bella: ¿¡McPato?! * Spring Leaf: Nada... Adios ¡Tontos! a correr lejos de los héroes, intentando escapar * Sweetie Note: ¡HEY! Chicos, se escapa a Spring Red Fork se telestransporta, apareciendo justo delante de Spring Leaf. * Red Fork: Buen intento. Red Fork propina varios golpes más a Spring Leaf con gran velocidad, debilitándolo considerablemente, e impidiéndole hacer su escape. * Spring Leaf: el suelo Ahg... dolido y casi vencido * Nathaniel: ¡Que Fino! El pony rojo nos pone en pelígro y luego nos salva a nosotros... * Bella: Pero, si nosotros somos los héroes... * White Iron: Exacto junto a los oficiales de la policía ¡Llévenselos! * Oficiales: Será un placer... * Spring Leaf: ¡Te vas a arrepentir si me tocas un solo cabello! al Oficial que lo va a arrestar * Oficial: Ay ajá... ¡Levantate y ya! Hiedra * Red Fork: No deben tener de qué preocuparse. ¡Red Fork ha salvado el día nuevamente! * Nathaniel: ¡Oye oye oye! Si, tu. ¡El unicornio Rojo! Entrometerte en una batalla fue peligroso... * Bella: ¿Te escapaste de tu casa? Wow, ¡ni yo he hecho eso! Jajajajajaja * White Iron: Podrías haberte lastimado... ¿Por que interveniste en la pelea? * Bella: Nosotros somos los héroes Amigo una pisca de arrogancia dice * Red Fork: Ustedes no hablen, que yo fui quien detuvo a esos villanos. Miren, aprecio que quieran ser héroes como yo y ayudar, pero no hace falta. Yo soy más que capaz de encargarme de la defensa de Ponyville por mi cuenta. Mejor deberían quedarse en casa donde estén a salvo. * Nathaniel: poco bastante molesto Ah si ¿¡Crees que puedes aparecer así de la nada y creerte el Rey de los Héroes!? * Bella: Mmmm... Nathe tranquilizate * Nathaniel:¡NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS HEROES! Tu no niño... ¡TU NO!... * White Iron: Agh... Nate calmate, Es solo un niño... alejando un poco a Nath de Red * Nathaniel: Pues sí... Pero... ¡Nosotros somos los héroes! * White Iron: Nath, ahora te estas comportando como todo un villano * Bella: White tiene un buen punto... * Red Fork: ¿Un niño? Oh vamos, soy al menos de la misma edad que ustedes. Además, no sé en qué mundo viven ustedes, pero yo he sido un héroe aquí desde hace años. ¿Vivieron debajo de una roca o algo, como para jamás haber escuchado de mí? Soy un tanto popular desde hace tiempo. * Nath: Pues que yo sepa Bella, White y yo hemos sido los héroes desde hace años... Nunca habíamos oído de ti * White: Nath, ni siquiera sabemos como se llama... * Nath: White, ¡Arruinas mi argumento! * White: a Nath con un poco de recelo * Red Fork: Bueno, tal vez no prestaron suficiente atención. * Nathaniel: Así que ¿Como te llamas? * Red Fork: Yo soy Red Fork. He sido uno de los principales héroes de esta región por mucho tiempo. Si no me crees pregúntale a Twilight. Ella misma te lo puede decir todo. * Nathaniel: Pfff... Si ajá incredulo * Bella: Creo que Nath empezó con el pie izquierdo poco ofuscada A ver, Nadie dijo que no pudiésemos ser amigos. * White: Un gusto, soy White Iron estrechan los cascos * Red Fork: Sí, un gusto conocerlos. Como dije soy Red Fork. * Blue Ocean: Y yo Blue Ocean. * Red Fork: Bueno, creo que mi trabajo aquí ya ha terminado. los villanos han sido derrotados, así que si me disculpan, yo debo ir al restaurante de mi primo para almorzar. * White: Esta bien... A a Red irse sin mas ...dios. * Bella: Nathaniel, ¿Por que te comportaste de esa manera? * Nath: No se, lo siento. Me siento mal por hablarle así a ese sujeto * White: Pero es tan seguro ese tal Red Fork que eso ni parece importarle mucho... * Nathaniel: un gesto de ofuscado bien notorio Eso es lo que me molesta... ¡Su ego es mas grande que el! * Bella: Bueno ya dejalo, vamos a casa, a jugar videojuegos * Nathaniel: ¡Excelente idea! * White Iron: ¡Maravilloso! Se fueron a la casa de Nathaniel, y jugaron videojuegos toda la tarde... Capítulo 2 * Construcción Categoría:Fan-fic de Sonis Productions Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Ritter Louie227 Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Aventura Categoría:Acción